


Pets

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [19]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: ORIGIN "Sun: Pet": Someone very strongly wanted Myrnin and Arthur to get a pet. Then there was me, wondering what Myrnin would have a mind to adopt - and it would always be Myrnin doing the adopting. The corgi almost ended up as a baby goat. So either that’s a good or a bad thing, ha ha. Either way, it just raised the question of what happened to the dog, but I solved that as best I could at a later date. Myrnin was probably also the sort to put out food for stray cats - though a few might become lunch even though he didn’t mean it. The relation between the prompt and the content is up to interpretation. But I went two ways on the lazy street. One is the corgi’s fur is orange-ish and the other is I wanted a sunny story. So ha ha.
Relationships: Myrnin (Morganville Vampires)/Arthur Dee
Series: The Road Not Taken [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276
Kudos: 2





	Pets

It was Myrnin who brought the dog. He probably would have used the excuse that it had followed him home, if he hadn’t been shepherding it through the back door with a pleased expression on his face.  
Arthur wondered if this is what being a parent was like. The man had a dopy look on his face and the dog had one to match. Endearing? Maybe. Slightly problematic? Also a maybe, but with bigger letters. It was going to be a bit hard to take this in the direction Arthur wanted to take it.  
“Where did you get a dog?” asked Arthur, turning away from what he’d been drinking and setting it back onto a shelf, out of the way for dogs and Myrnin (though he’d seen the man jump pretty high before).  
“He found me,” Myrnin said innocently, smiling like someone had just gifted him a pile of money. Though considering he still seemed to have roughly the same amount of money that he’d had when Arthur had meant him five months ago, that probably wasn’t a good analogy.  
“Uh huh,” said Arthur, very doubtfully. The dog sniffed around the corners of the room, looking very excited. If it was possible for a corgi to look like Myrnin in everything but appearance, then it looked just like him.  
“Should I question _why_ you have one?” tried Arthur, leaning against the wall so he wouldn’t accidentally step on the wagging tail. The dog sniffed at his shoes, bouncing around. Arthur tried to ignore it for the sake of an explanation. A smile twitched at his lips regardless.  
Myrnin looked a bit crestfallen, like he expected more of a reaction from Arthur. “Isn’t he cute though? I thought you’d like him.”  
Arthur looked down at the dog with playfully turned over to get a belly rub. He didn’t oblige, but he did notice Myrnin must not have been paying much attention. The dog was female.  
“Cute enough. While that is the case, we are not keeping it.”  
The dog looked just as offended that Arthur hadn’t given into the request for belly rubs as Myrnin looked like when he wanted to beg to keep the dog.  
“Why not?” he whined. “A pet is cute!”  
“While that may be the case,” said Arthur as the corgi pressed its paws on his leg, trying to get his attention, before rebounding and running over to dance around Myrnin’s legs. “They also eat. And I’m not here all day. I can’t feed her, and I can’t take care of her. And there’s nowhere to keep her.”  
Myrnin reached down, picking up the dog. It was an excitable thing. “I’m here a lot of the day, though!” He seemed to think that made it a done deal. Arthur’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Uh huh. There’s just the slight problem that it doesn’t make much of a difference. You forget to change your clothes most days.”  
The other man sighed a bit, but at least he knew Arthur was right. “But …” he tried to put up a bit more of a fight.  
The small dog barked, tail thumping against Myrnin’s arm. Arthur’s eyebrows rose.  
“Still a no. It’s my house. But we can find somewhere else for her. If that helps.” Myrnin’s head bobbed up and down so fast that it looked like it might come off its axis.  
“Can I name her?”  
Sometimes Arthur felt like he was a parent and sometimes he felt like he and Myrnin were actually on the same level as each other. Sometimes he felt both things were true at the same time.  
“Fine,” he said with a sigh. Somewhere very deep down he had a strong feeling he was going to get saddled with a dog. “But that doesn’t mean we’re keeping it.”  
Myrnin was grinning. It was a sneaky, devious, grin. And could be read like a very open book. Arthur inwardly groaned. That was his ‘I think I’ve won face’. “Of course, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGIN "Sun: Pet": Someone very strongly wanted Myrnin and Arthur to get a pet. Then there was me, wondering what Myrnin would have a mind to adopt - and it would always be Myrnin doing the adopting. The corgi almost ended up as a baby goat. So either that’s a good or a bad thing, ha ha. Either way, it just raised the question of what happened to the dog, but I solved that as best I could at a later date. Myrnin was probably also the sort to put out food for stray cats - though a few might become lunch even though he didn’t mean it. The relation between the prompt and the content is up to interpretation. But I went two ways on the lazy street. One is the corgi’s fur is orange-ish and the other is I wanted a sunny story. So ha ha.


End file.
